wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnica Baskerville’ów/12
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XII. Śmierć na bagnie. Przez chwilę siedziałem z zapartym oddechem, oczom własnym nie wierząc, wreszcie odzyskałem głos, powróciła mi przytomność, a jednocześnie spadł z serca kamień odpowiedzialności. Taki głos ironiczny, chłodny, miał tylko jeden człowiek na świecie. — Sherlock! — zawołałem. — Wychodź, a proszę cię, bądź ostrożny z rewolwerem. Stanąłem w kamiennym otworze i ujrzałem Holmesa o parę kroków przed sobą. Siedział na kamieniu i patrzał na mnie wesoło. Był blady, wychudzony, miał twarz ogorzałą, ale bieliznę tak czystą, a brodę tak starannie wygoloną, jak gdyby znajdował się w swojem mieszkaniu przy Baker-Street. — Jakże się cieszę, że to ty! — zawołałem, ściskając mu rękę. — A czy się nie dziwisz? — zagadnął. — Przyznaję, że tak. — I ja jestem zdziwiony — odrzekł. — Nie spodziewałem się, że odnajdziesz moją kryjówkę, a tem mniej, że cię tu zastanę. Spostrzegłem twą obecność dopiero, gdym był o dwadzieścia kroków od tej jaskini. — Poznałeś mnie po odbiciu stóp? — Nie, Watson, nie umiałbym rozróżnić twoich śladów z pośród innych. Lecz gdy chcesz mnie wywieść w pole, radzę ci używać innych papierosów, bo ilekroć ujrzę munsztuk z marką fabryczną Broadley, Oxford-Street, zawsze się domyślę, iż mój przyjaciel Watson jest w pobliżu. Patrz, rzuciłeś niedopalony papieros, zapewne w chwili, gdyś zdecydował się wejść do tej jaskini. — Istotnie. — Tak przypuszczałem, a znając twoją odwagę, byłem pewien, że zaczaiłeś się z rewolwerem w garści, czekając na powrót „lokatora” tej siedziby. A więc sądziłeś, że to ja jestem zbrodniarzem? — Nie wiedziałem, kim jesteś, ale poprzysiągłem sobie wykryć tajemnicę. — Kiedy się dowiedziałeś o przebywaniu drugiego człowieka na bagnie? Dostrzegłeś mnie może owej nocy, gdy byłem tak nieostrożny i stanąłem na tle tarczy księżycowej? — Tak, wtedy cię ujrzałem. — I niewątpliwie zaglądałeś pod wszystkie kamienie, zanim natrafiłeś na moją kryjówkę? — Nie; dostrzeżono twojego chłopaka i to mi posłużyło za drogowskaz. — Dojrzał go zapewne stary gentleman przez teleskop. Gdym zobaczył po raz pierwszy blask od soczewki, nie mogłem zmiarkować, co to takiego. Wstał i wszedł do jaskini. — Ha! widzę, że Cartwright przyniósł mi prowianty... Jest i zabazgrany papier. A więc jeździłeś do Coombe-Tracey? — Tak. — Żeby się rozmówić z panią Laurą Lyons? — Nieinaczej. — Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze! Nasze wywiady szły równoległymi drogami, a gdy połączymy badania, musimy dotrzeć do dna prawdy. — Cieszę się ogromnie, że tu jesteś, bo już nerwy zaczynały mi odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Ale jakim sposobem znalazłeś się na bagnie i co tu porabiasz? Sądziłem, że siedzisz spokojnie przy Baker-Street i zajmujesz się sprawą o wyzysk. — Chciałem, żebyś tak sądził. — Więc używasz mnie do roboty, a jednak mi nie ufasz... — zawołałem z goryczą. — Zdaje mi się, że zasłużyłem na zaufanie. — Mój drogi, jesteś poprostu nieoszacowany; w wielu razach oddałeś mi znakomite usługi, jestem ci wdzięczny i mam nadzieję, że mi przebaczysz ten fortel. Dopuściłem go się poczęści ze względu na ciebie: znając niebezpieczeństwo, na jakie się narażasz, chciałem je zbadać sam, na miejscu. Gdybym przebywał z tobą i z sir Henrykiem, dzieliłbym zapewne wasze poglądy na tę sprawę, a moja obecność zmusiłaby naszego przeciwnika do zdwojonej baczności. W obecnym stanie rzeczy dokonałem tego, czegobym nie mógł zrobić, mieszkając w Baskerville-Hall, a w dodatku pozostaję w ukryciu. W chwili potrzeby, wystąpię z całą energią i siłą. — Ale czemuż ukrywałeś się przedemną? — Bo w razie przeciwnym nie wstrzymałbyś się od komunikowania się ze mną; zechciałbyś mnie zaopatrywać w lepsze jadło, cieplejszą odzież i wprowadziłbyś tamtych na mój ślad. Przywiozłem ze sobą Cartwrighta — pamiętasz tego malca z hotelu — on myślał o mnie: przynosił mi chleb i czystą bieliznę. Czegóż mi więcej potrzeba? Dał mi przytem parę bystrych oczu i parę zwinnych nóg, co jest pożądane. — A więc moje listy były niepotrzebne? Holmes wyjął paczkę listów. — Oto twoje sprawozdania — rzekł. — Dostawałem je z 24 godzinnem opóźnieniem i oddały mi znaczne usługi. Muszę cię pochwalić za gorliwość i spryt, których dowiodłeś w tej niezwykłej sprawie. Serdeczne słowa Holmesa rozproszyły mój żal do niego, tembardziej, iż czułem, że lepiej się stało, żem nie wiedział o jego przebywaniu na bagnie. — A teraz opowiedz mi twoją wizytę u mrs. Lyons — rzekł. — Nietrudno mi było domyśleć się, że jeździłeś do niej, gdyż wiem, że ona jedna w Coombe-Tracey może nam dostarczyć potrzebnych informacyj. Coprawda, gdybyś nie był rozmówił się z nią dzisiaj, ja byłbym do niej poszedł jutro. Słońce już zaszło, powietrze ochłodziło się. Weszliśmy do jaskini. Usiadłszy na kamieniu obok Holmesa, opowiedziałem mu moją rozmowę z panią Lyons. — To bardzo ważny szczegół — oświadczył. — Wypełnia lukę, której nie zdołałem pokryć. Wiesz zapewne, że pomiędzy tą damą a Stapletonem zachodzą bardzo blizkie stosunki?... — Nie wiedziałem. — To rzecz pewna... Widują się, pisują do siebie, są w porozumieniu serdecznem... Ta wiadomość jest niebezpiecznym orężem w naszem ręku. Gdyby tylko udało się zniechęcić do Stapletona jego żonę!... — Żonę? — Teraz ja udzielę ci garstkę informacyj wzamian za te, których ty mi dostarczyłeś. Dama, uchodząca tutaj za miss Stapleton, jest wistocie jego żoną. — To niemożliwe! Czyżby on pozwalał sir Henrykowi starać się o własną żonę... — Co mu to szkodzi, że sir Henryk zakochał się? On ze swojej strony, jak to sam spostrzegłeś, dokładał wszelkich starań, aby sir Henryk nie objawiał i nie wynurzał swych uczuć... Powtarzam ci: ta piękna dama jest nie siostrą, lecz żoną Stapletona. — Więc czemuż ta komedya? — Stapleton przewidywał, że ona może mu oddać usługi w charakterze osoby wolnej. Wszystkie moje posądzenia ożyły. Ten człowiek chłodny, nieprzenikniony, do którego od pierwszej chwili wstręt uczułem, wydawał mi się teraz potworem o słodkim uśmiechu. — On, nie kto inny, jest naszym wrogiem; on nas śledził w Londynie!... — oświadczył Holmes. — A ostrzeżenie wyszło zapewne od niej? — Niewątpliwie — potwierdził mój przyjaciel. — Jakim sposobem dowiedziałeś się, że ta kobieta jest jego żoną? — spytałem. — Dzięki temu, że on sam wyjawił ci pewien szczegół ze swego życia; sądzę, że musiał żałować tej nieostrożności. Przy pierwszem z tobą spotkaniu mówił, że kierował kiedyś szkołą w północnej Anglii. Otóż niema nic łatwiejszego, jak wytropić nauczyciela. Istnieją agencye szkolne, za pomocą których można dowiedzieć się szczegółów z życia każdego nauczyciela, a tembardziej kierownika zakładu. Po krótkiem badaniu stwierdziłem, że jedna szkoła została zamknięta z powodu okropnych nadużyć. Nazwisko jej kierownika było inne; ten człowiek zniknął bez śladu. Rysopis zgadzał się, a gdy jeszcze dowiedziałem się, że ów przełożony odddawał się z zapałem entomologii, nie miałem już żadnych wątpliwości. — Jeżeli ta kobieta jest istotnie jego żoną, jakiż jego stosunek do pani Lyons? — Twoja rozmowa z tą damą rzuciła właśnie światło na ten punkt ciemny. Nie wiedziałem, że pani Lyons chce się rozwodzić. Widocznie ma nadzieję wyjść za Stapletona. — A gdy się zawiedzie w tych nadziejach? — Ha! wtedy odda się na nasze usługi. Przedewszystkiem musimy obaj widzieć się z nią jutro. Ale czy nie znajdujesz, Watson, że zbyt długo pozostawiłeś pupila bez swej opieki?... Twoje miejsce obecnie w Baskerville-Hall. Ostatnie promienie słońca gasły na zachodzie. — Jeszcze jedno pytanie — rzekłem, wstając. — Wszak między nami nie powinno być sekretów. Powiedz mi, jaki on ma w tem cel? Holmes zniżył głos. — Jego celem jest... morderstwo — chłodne, wyrafinowane — odparł. — Nie pytaj mnie o szczegóły. Oplątuję go w sieci, tak, jak on — sir Henryka. Jednego tylko obawiam się, a mianowicie, żeby on nie wykonał swego zamiaru, zanim będziemy gotowi do walki. Jeszcze jeden dzień, dwa najwyżej, a będę w stanie zmierzyć się z tym łotrem, ale tymczasem strzeż sir Henryka; żałuję nawet, żeś go dziś opuścił. Straszny jęk przerwał ciszę. Krew zamarła w mych żyłach. — Co to takiego? — zawołałem. Holmes zerwał się na nogi, wybiegł przed jaskinię, nastawił ucha. — Cicho! — szepnął — cicho! Ten sam jęk powtórzył się bliżej, dźwięczał w nim strach i ból. — Skąd to dochodzi? — spytał Holmes szeptem. — Zdaje mi się, że ztamtąd — odparłem, wskazując na lewo. — Nie, nie — zaprzeczył. I znowu rozdarł ciszę okrzyk, pełen rozpaczy i trwogi. Towarzyszył mu teraz dziki pomruk. — To pies! — zawołał Holmes. — Biegnijmy na pomoc! Prędzej! Prędzej! Rzucił się naprzód, ja za nim. Po raz trzeci, do uszu naszych doleciał jęk ludzki i straszne warczenie. Stanęliśmy, nasłuchując. Znowu zaległa cisza. Holmes załamał ręce. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem go tak bezradnym. — Zapóźno już, zapóźno!... — mówił z rozpaczą. — Że też siedziałem tu, jak bałwan, z założonemi rękoma!... A ty, jak mogłeś wypuścić z opieki sir Henryka!... Biegliśmy dalej wśród ogarniającej nas mgły i coraz większych ciemności. — Czy nic nie widzisz? — spytał mnie Holmes. — Nie — odparłem. — A to co takiego? — zawołał nagle. Dało się słyszeć rzęrzenie. Dolatywało z po za nagiej skały, sterczącej przed nami. Podbiegliśmy i oczom naszym przedstawił się straszny widok. U stóp skały, twarzą do ziemi, z rozpostartemi rękoma, leżał mężczyzna już martwy. To rzęrzenie było jego ostatnim oddechem. Potarłem zapałkę — w jej świetle ujrzeliśmy coś od czego krew zastygła nam w żyłach; martwe zwłoki sir Henryka Baskerville. Znaliśmy obaj kraciasty garnitur — ten sam, w którym ukazał nam się po raz pierwszy w mieszkaniu Holmesa. Zapałka zgasła, a z nią nadzieja w naszych sercach. — Nie daruję sobie nigdy, żem go zostawił samego... — szepnąłem. — Ja jestem jeszcze winniejszy, Watson. Dla „zaokrąglenia” i „uzupełnienia” dowodów naraziłem życie mojego klienta... Jest to największy cios, jaki mnie kiedykolwiek spotkał w moim fachu!... Ale skąd mogliśmy przewidzieć, że pomimo naszych próśb i ostrzeżeń puści się sam na to przeklęte bagno?... — I pomyśleć, że słyszeliśmy jego jęki i nie mogliśmy nadbiedz mu z pomocą.... Gdzież jest ten pies przeklęty? Lada chwila może wyskoczyć z za skały... A gdzie Stapleton? Pociągniemy go do odpowiedzialności! — Tak, nie omieszkam tego uczynić — mówił Holmes. — Stryj i synowie zostali zamordowani! — to nie ulega wątpliwości. Jednego wystraszono na śmierć samym widokiem tego zwierza, które wziął za nadprzyrodzone zjawisko; drugi spadł ze skały, uciekając przed tym potworem... Ale trzeba wykazać łączność pomiędzy psem i jego ofiarą. Jakże dowiedziemy istnienia tego czworonożnego potwora?... Sir Henryk umarł widocznie skutkiem upadku. Ale pomimo całej swej przebiegłości, Stapleton nie wymknie się z rąk policyi!... Staliśmy nad zwłokami, bezradni wobec katastrofy, która obróciła w niwecz wszystkie nasze zabiegi. Wreszcie zeszedł księżyc; weszliśmy na szczyt skały, z której spadł nasz nieszczęśliwy przyjaciel i ogarnęliśmy okiem ponurą płaszczyznę, osrebrzoną teraz łagodnym blaskiem księżyca. Daleko, w stronie Grimpen-Mire, błyszczało żółte światełko. Płonęło ono niewątpliwie w domu Stapletona. Zacisnąłem pięść w bezsilnym gniewie. — Aresztujmy go zaraz! — krzyknąłem. — Nie mamy jeszcze dowodów — przekładał Holmes. — Ten nędznik jest przebiegły, potrafi się bronić. Chodzi nie o to, co wiemy, lecz o to, co zdołamy dowieść. Jeden krok fałszywy, a wyśliźnie nam się pomiędzy palcami. — Cóż nam teraz pozostaje? — Będziemy radzili jutro; dziś trzeba pomyśleć o oddaniu ostatniej posługi przyjacielowi. Zeszliśmy ze skały i zbliżaliśmy się do zwłok, oświetlonych teraz księżycem. — Trzeba sprowadzić ludzi — rzekłem. — We dwóch nie przeniesiemy go do Baskerville-Hall. Co ci jest? Czyś oszalał?... Holmes, patrząc na trupa, śmiał się, ręce zacierał. Cóż się stało mojemu przyjacielowi, tak poważnemu zazwyczaj?... — Broda! Broda! Ten człowiek miał brodę! — wołał. — Brodę? — podchwyciłem. — To nie sir Henryk. To mój sąsiad — skazaniec! Z gorączkową skwapliwością odwróciliśmy zwłoki twarzą do księżyca. Nie było wątpliwości: skrwawione czoło, zapadłe oczy, ruda broda — tak to Seldon. W jednej chwili zrozumiałem, jak się rzeczy miały. Baronet mówił mi, że swoją starą garderobę ofiarował Barrymorowi. Widocznie Barrymore, na prośbę żony, obdarzył nią Seldona, aby mu ułatwić ucieczkę. Buty, czapka, garnitur — wszystko było sir Henryka. Straszny los spotkał więźnia, ale ten człowiek zasłużył na karę i byłby ją poniósł z ramienia sprawiedliwości. Wytłómaczyłem Holmesowi przyczynę naszej pomyłki. — To ubranie jest powodem śmierci Seldona — rzekł. — Oczywiście przyuczano psa poznawać sir Henryka po odzieży. Rozumiem teraz, dlaczego but znikł z hotelu; pies zwęszył zapach ubrania na skazańcu i gonił go. Jedno tylko mnie zastanawia: jakim sposobem Seldon wśród ciemności mógł widzieć, że go pies ściga?... — Słyszał warczenie, tak jak my. — Samo warczenie psa nie wystraszyłoby go tak dalece, żeby wzywał pomocy, zdradzając swą obecność i narażając się, że go schwytają strażnicy. Z jego okrzyków miarkuję, że odbiegł spory kawał od miejsca, z którego pies go spłoszył. — A ja nie rozumiem, dlaczego ten pies został spuszczony dziś właśnie. Sądzę, że nie zawsze jest na swobodzie. Jeżeli Stapleton spuścił go z łańcucha, to chyba spodziewał się, że sir Henryk będzie przechodził przez bagno. — Cóż teraz zrobić z tym trupem? Niepodobna zostawić go tutaj na pastwę dzikiego ptactwa. — Najlepiej złożyć go w jednej z jaskiń, dopóki nie uwiadomimy policyi. — Masz słuszność — przyznał Holmes. — Udźwigniemy go chyba we dwu? Ale patrz... Watson... to on!... Co za zuchwalstwo!... Ani słowa przed nim o naszych podejrzeniach... ani słowa! bo inaczej, wszystkie moje plany pójdą w niwecz. Ujrzałem światełko cygara. W blasku księżyca widziałem wyraźnie drobną postać naturalisty. Spostrzegłszy nas, zatrzymał się, ale po chwili szedł dalej. — Kogo ja widzę! — rzekł. — Jeśli mnie oczy nie mylą, doktor Watson. Nie spodziewałem się spotkać pana tutaj... Co to takiego?... Ktoś został ranny... Nie, to niepodobna... Nasz przyjaciel, sir Henryk!... Podbiegł i nachylił się nad zwłokami. Słyszałem jego oddech przyśpieszony, cygaro z rąk mu wypadło. — Kto to? Kto to taki? — szeptał. — To Seldon, więzień, który zbiegł z Princetown. Stapleton zbladł okropnie, ale nadludzkim wysiłkiem zapanował nad uczuciem gorzkiego zawodu. Przenosił wzrok z Holmesa na mnie i ze mnie na Holmesa. — Co za okropna sprawa! — mówił. — Jakże on umarł? — Skręcił kark, spadając z tej skały. Spacerowałem właśnie z moim przyjacielem, gdy doleciał nas krzyk przeraźliwy. — I ja ten krzyk słyszałem. To właśnie sprowadza mnie tutaj. Byłem niespokojny o sir Henryka... — Dlaczego właśnie o sir Henryka?... — spytałem. — Bo miał przyjść do mnie. Ponieważ się spóźniał, wyszedłem na jego spotkanie i wtedy usłyszałem okrzyk... Ale, prawda... — i znowu przeniósł wzrok a mojej twarzy na twarz Holmesa — czyście panowie nie słyszeli nic więcej, oprócz tego okrzyku? — Nie, a pan? — spytał Holmes. — I ja nie. — Więc co znaczy to pytanie? — Myślałem o legendach, krążących wśród wieśniaków... Podobno słychać szczekanie wśród nocy... Byłem ciekawy, czy i teraz rozlegały się podobne dźwięki... — Niceśmy nie słyszeli — odparłem. — A jak panowie tłómaczą sobie śmierć tego łotra? — Przypuszczam — mówiłem — że coś go wystraszyło; uciekał, biegł na oślep, aż mu się noga powinęła i spadł z tej skały głową na dół. Zabił się na miejscu, bo skała wysoka i z tej strony prostopadle spuszcza się w kotlinę; druga jej strona łączy się z płaskowzgórzem. Biegnąc, więzień w przerażeniu swem nie spostrzegł, że stoi nad przepaścią. — To bardzo prawdopodobne — przyznał Stapleton i westchnął z widoczną ulgą, jak gdyby kamień spadł mu z serca. — A cóż pan o tem myśli, panie Holmes? — Przypuszczam to samo, co mój przyjaciel. — Spodziewaliśmy się pana od chwili, gdy zjechał tu doktor Watson. Zjawiasz się pan w chwili tragicznej... — Mam nadzieję, że wyjaśnienie mojego przyjaciela zostanie uznane jako jedynie możliwe. Bądź co bądź, wracając jutro do Londynu, wywiozę stąd przykre wspomnienie... — Więc pan wraca jutro? — Taki mam zamiar. — Spodziewam się, że pańskie badania rzucą światło na tajemniczą sprawę, która zajmuje nas od paru miesięcy. — A ja wątpię — odrzekł Holmes z doskonale udaną szczerością. — Detektyw w swoich wywodach zwykł opierać się na faktach, nie zaś na legendach ludowych. To sprawa trudna i zawiła. Nie spodziewam się jej rozwikłać. Stapleton spojrzał na niego bystro, potem zwrócił się do mnie: — Chętniebym zaproponował przeniesienie tego biedaka do nas, ale boję się wystraszyć siostrę. Najlepiej Seldonowi twarz zakryć, a zwłoki będą bezpieczne do jutra rana. Takeśmy też zrobili. Stapleton zapraszał nas do siebie, ale wymówiliśmy się i obaj podążyliśmy do Baskerville-Hall. Naturalista powrócił sam. — Trzymamy go już prawie... — mówił Holmes. — A jaka przytomność umysłu! Co za zimna krew!... Jak śmiało patrzał na zwłoki tego, którego uważał za swoją ofiarę... Mówiłem ci już w Londynie, a teraz powtarzam, że nie miałem jeszcze tak groźnego przeciwnika. — Żałuję, że nas widział. — I ja żałowałem w pierwszej chwili; ale nie było innej rady. — Jak sądzisz: czy świadomość, że jesteś tutaj, wpłynie na jego plany? — Zmusi go do ostrożności, a może skłoni do ostatecznych czynów. Jak wielu mądrych zbrodniarzy, jest zapewne zbyt zaufany w swoim rozumie i wyobraża sobie, że nas w pole wywiedzie. — I czemuż nie aresztujemy go zaraz? — Drogi Watson, ty jesteś stworzony na człowieka czynu. Pierwszym twoim popędem jest — działać. Ale przypuściwszy, że go aresztujemy dziś wieczorem, cóż nam z tego przyjdzie? Nie zdołamy mu nic dowieść. Gdyby mu dopomagał człowiek, moglibyśmy znaleźć dowody; ale choćbyśmy odszukali psa, nie pomoże nam zaciągnąć pętlicy na szyi swego pana. — Mamy przecież dowód. — Ani jednego — same tylko przypuszczenia i wnioski. Sąd wyśmiałby nas, gdybyśmy stanęli wobec niego z takim materyałem dowodowym. — Wszak możemy się powołać na śmierć sir Karola... — Znaleziono go martwym bez żadnych śladów gwałtu, bez ran i skaleczeń. Obaj wiemy, że umarł z przestrachu, wiemy także, kto go wystraszył, ale w jaki sposób przelejemy tę wiarę w dwunastu sędziów przysięgłych?... Jakież ślady pies pozostawił na zwłokach?... Naturalnie, wiemy, że żaden pies nie ruszy martwego ciała; wiemy dalej, że sir Karol wyzionął ducha, zanim go dogoniło to dzikie zwierzę. Wiemy, ale powinniśmy tego dowieść — a nie potrafimy. — Fakt, który się zdarzył dzisiaj, nie jest-że ważną poszlaką? — Nie zdołamy wykazać związku pomiędzy psem a śmiercią tego człowieka. Zresztą, nie widzieliśmy psa; słyszeliśmy go tylko, a nie możemy dowieść, że gonił Seldona lub kogobądź. Nie, mój drogi, musimy pogodzić się z myślą, że trzeba czekać i działać z ukrycia. — Jakie masz plany? — Spodziewam się wiele po pani Lyons i mam nadzieję, że jutro pozyskamy choć jeden dowód. Nie mogłem go skłonić do wyrażenia jaśniej swych zamiarów. Szedł w milczeniu aż do samego pałacu. — Czy wejdziesz? — spytałem. — Ma się rozumieć; dalsze ukrywanie się jest zbyteczne. Słuchaj, Watson: nie wspominaj sir Henrykowi o psie. Wszak baronet został zaproszony jutro na obiad do Stapletonów? — I mnie prosili. — Musisz się wymówić. On pójdzie sam. To łatwo urządzić. A teraz chodźmy. Spóźniłeś się wprawdzie na obiad, ale przybywamy w samą porę na kolacyę.